


When The (Biting) Cold Sets In Again

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Feels, Haurchefant fanboy, Multi, Our precious Tataru, Poor Alphinaud, Post patch 2.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suggest calling it Falling Snows, not Falling Tears, my dear friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The (Biting) Cold Sets In Again

**Author's Note:**

> When you have homeworks, you have ideas. That's the way of life. (P.S: The title was based on a quest name in Coerthas. I watched it for the nth time because it has our Cinnamon Roll in it. *cries while eating ice-cream*)

I stared as Alphinaud sat on the chair, ranting long mumbles of regret with head looking down. It broke my heart. The fourteen-year old boy has never looked so defeated. I looked over to Tataru. Her fingers were cringing to grab Alphinaud's sleeves and tell him it's all gonna be alright. 

It won't. Even I know that. 

Maybe that's why she has been so hesitant. 

Everyone has now claimed us to be traitors who killed the sultana. I tried to lay low in one of the three cities, but sadly because of their alliance, I do not want to enter all of them to save the unnecessary bloodshed. And here we are, begging for asylum at Camp Dragonhead, a part of Coerthas which has neglected the Alliance Treaty for so long. 

I'm dissappointed yet I cannot show it. 

It was frustrating. 

This stoic face is a burden. I might seem cool at the most intense moments, but I only appeared emotionless in sad times. I'm a normal human. I do love people, and I do taste happiness and sadness. Especially when I see them disappear one by one in front of my eyes. 

Haurchefant entered before I could dwell more into my feelings. He brought in three glasses that smelled like hot cocoa. I followed his trail to the table, and now in front of Alphinaud. 

"So, Master Alphinaud, are you content to remain a broken blade? Is there no flame hot enough to reforge you?" Haurchefant spewed words of wisdom. "What of the fine companions who yet stand at your side? I daresay the fires of their determination will soon have you slicing the air again with your customary wit!" 

For this time, I stay at the side, watching. I'm not a main character anymore. I did not control the pace of everyone's thoughts. Alphinaud, in response to Haurchefant's attempt to cheer him up, only end up asking about where to run to. Yes, Eorzea no longer welcome us in her lands. 

Tataru stepped forward, timidly calling out to Alphinaud. "H-How about we go to Ishgard?" 

Everyone looked at her, eyes filled with disbelief but still clouded with sadness. 

"Minfilia told me many times: As long as we stand fast against despair, the beacon of hope will never be lost to sight." 

At the mention of my comrade's name, my eyes started to well up. I looked away. From the sounds of it, Tataru must be about to cry too. The poor little thing. 

"You are right, Tataru, thank you. And thank you for your kind words, Lord Haurchefant," addressed Alphinaud, this time full with a tone of gratitude. His spirit was lifted. "'Tis true, Eorzea still needs her guardians. We will move forward… One step at a time." 

As if going parallelly with his statement, he looked up, looking forward to a brighter tomorrow. Meanwhile, I'm still trapped within my own typhoon of feelings. It's all jumbling inside my head, until it all became unbearable for me to hold in, I strode towards the door. No one must see these tears. 

"Excuse me," muttered me. Most probably for my own ears to hear since it's too low. I can feel the eyes stamping at my back as I drifted out, my tears on the hem of my eyes. Nevertheless, I stepped out without a second glance. 

I am not weak. 

I am the Warrior of Light. 

However, my tears gave out a stubborn protest as it trailed down my sleek cheek. I need to be strong. My hands moved swiftly to wipe the wet trace. I searched for a good hiding place in my line of sight. My eyes caught an unguarded tower not far from the camp, and my legs ran as swiftly as they could. No one was allowed to see these tears. 

I climbed the stairs up to the highest point of the tower. It looked abandoned. Perfect. I sat at an isolated corner, a small place overpeering the white land outside. I brought my knees up to meet my chin and obscured my hands underneath the leg fold, warming up my palms. 

Has Coerthas always been this cold? I huffed. I white fog puffed out of my opened mouth.Today felt unbearably cold. 

No, extremely cold. 

Okay, _fucking_ cold. 

Stupid godsdammit Bahamut changing the whole world's climate. Thank Haedalyn he's nothing but aether and soul now or I'm gonna stick a Dalamud's pillar up his ass and forced him to spit out a sun for Coerthas. I heaved out a white steam again. As I shivered little by little in the gloomy atmosphere, my head sunk lower into my knees. 

Betrayed. 

Is the only thing I can think. How can they do this to us? Of course I started adventuring not for glory or fame, but a token of appreciation is enough. For me to rise as the Warrior of the world and later pushed down to a traitor that everyone looks down upon, no words can describe my feelings. Even more so when I had done nothing wrong. We're victims. 

In the end, I forgot about petty nature of human. Gil equals power; From there grows influence. Two things that drives Ul'dah the most. Teledji and Lolorito has plenty of them, and I was only a fighter on the battlefield. A pawn for them. Once my name is stained, no one would reach out to me. Sometimes I'm afraid to think at how money can drive a person insane. To the point of killing innocent people. Killing my friends. 

"How fares you, my friend?" 

I nearly plastered myself to the wall when a voice came behind me. For a second, I stopped grieving. Before the terror that rendered me speechless setted in completely, a layer of warmth enveloped my body. I looked up. 

The Fortemps lord placed a blanket softly on my body as he smiled down on me, and later sat on the cold floor beside me. 

"It'd be unwise for me to say, 'I understand how you feel', because face it, I'd never reach the same point of glory as you do." He jested. I smiled. No. The higher the point you've reached, the further you'll fall down. 

He stared at me with eyes of concern, maybe trying to find the right words to mend my broken heart. "Warrior of Light. I know you have gone through a lot. But the Warrior of Light that I always hear and see, is very strong and composed." 

I fixed my gaze at the snow outside. And I must stay strong, is what you're gonna say, huh? 

"Just for this once, I want to see you let it all out. There's nobody else here. Feel free to do whatever you need to do," said Haurchefant as he looked outside as well, knowing that I don't want to be seen weak. "Feel free to cry." 

As soon as I heard the word, the melancholy in my heart burst out. I sniffled, louder and louder each time. I still buried my face in between the knees. I feel so vulnerable. I think even a Karakul could knock me unconscious without a sweat. As my tears flowed out like waterfall, I whispered to Haurchefant. 

"I miss them." 

I miss my friends. They're gone. They're somewhere I can't reach, and it hurts. I looked up to Haurchefant with my watery eyes, soaked wet from the stinging tears. 

"I want them back…" A pearl of tear fell again from my eyes as I looked down. I bit my lower lips. I sucked it hard before I let out a bawl like a newborn baby. 

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me, pulling me into an unexpected hug. I gasped when ice blue hair covered my sight. 

"Ahh…It pains me so much to see you cry, my dear Warrior." 

I let my body froze there, not responding. I don't know how to respond, in fact. 

"These people are going to pay for their deeds. Justice will be done, no worries. But until then, rest assured that you are to be protected at all costs in Camp Dragonhead." He loosened his hug to see my face. "Remember, you are a gem to us. A gem, no matter the place, is valuable to all mankind." 

I shifted my gaze from his eyes to his neck, feeling a bit awkward staring so close a distance. I felt blush creeping up to my cheeks, or perhaps it's getting warmer now he had given me extra heater. I stayed silent. Not long after that, I heard a low chuckle. 

"Looking at you so up close, it's a wonder how I can restrain myself." 

That line right there was the sole reason I don't want to cry in front of this lord. 

\------------------- 

"There you are! I was about to worry over you!" exclaimed Tataru as soon as she got a glimpse of me walking in Falling Snows with Haurchefant. "Here, here! Eat up. You must be hungry from the journey and cold," said her as she handed me a tray of food; A bread, some jam, slices of fruit and a glass of milk. I took the tray off her and looked to Haurchefant, asking about his meal. 

"Pay me no mind, friend. Mine is in the eating hall downstairs, and to feast with my fellow knights is a routine," replied him with a smile. Somehow I pouted _a little_ because I can't eat with him, someone who had seen my other face. But almost in a split second, he jumped in front of me with an enthusiastic face. "Perhaps you would like to join us and entertain us with some adventurous tale of yours?" 

My face lit up. I nodded instantly. A smile so big on my face, it put a shock on Tataru's and Alphinaud's expression. Haurchefant showed me the way to the eating hall while he stayed back for a while to talk to Alphinaud. 

After I was gone from the place, Haurchefant spoke. "Master Alphinaud, I believe I've heard about your unparalleled drawing skills." 

The white-haired boy stared at Haurchefant long enough to give him a questioning gaze. " _Where_ exactly do you get these informations, Lord Haurchefant?" 

"Not important." He gave Alphinaud a cunning smile and later posed a question. "Can you draw the Warrior of Light's pouting face just now? I want to frame it and put it in my chambers."

**Author's Note:**

> Haurchefant, please.


End file.
